Posse:Renegade Survivalists
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse We are the Renegade Survivalists, let's just say that all of us know a thing or two about guns and survival. We do not start "Posse Wars" but, we will shoot back if any of our soldiers are being provoked by other posses. We try not to take things to the extreme such as killing players until they leave but, will if necessary. We like to go hunting in all locations and we usually hunt until we have what we need, set up camp and spend the night there. We might find ourselves in a dangerous position when hunting and it might turn out to be a full fledged survival situation. The reason we say all this is because you need to know what you might be getting into. Joining the posse If you are interested in joining my posse I need to know that you are a true survivalist and sharpshooter. You can do this by going hunting with a soldier rank Sergeant and higher into Tall Trees and spend the night time obviously and kill atleast two bears with your weapon of choice. You also need to survive the whole time your there. Feel free to take necessary precautions while you are there. Such as running into a house to provide shelter from the animals. The soldier you go with will report to the Posse Leader and say your recomended Skill Rank. You will also be assigned a Special Skill such as demolition by a series of tests If you feel like you want to join message Nuka-ColaElite98 and please know that this is PSN only. Also people with mics will be best. Recruitment will begin immediately. Recent Events, Alliance News and War Status The Renegade Survivalists recently joined "A United League of Posse's" because of the same point of view of peace between Posses. We are allies with the Posse "Dead Eye Duelist's". We are also allies with the Posse "Brotherhood of Assassins" We are currently not at war with anyone. Rules of the Posse: 1. Never harm innocent people. 2. Do not start Posse Wars unless they fire first or in some cases if you or your Posse Leader finds it necessary. 3. When out on a bounty or a hunting trip never go on a random killing spree of everything in your way. Unless we are in a Posse War or your Posse Leader gets bored and lets you do it. 4. Always respect your fellow soldiers, the other good people in the west and your horse. If you respect and follow these rules you will become an excellent addition to our posse. Popular Hunting sites: 1. Tall Trees recruitment and for a dangerous feel to it that makes it exciting. 2. Area around Armadillo some racoons and small game. 3. Areas around Mexico [ Just so that we get a different variety of animals.] Our Posse HQ and Hideouts 1. Our HQ is Armadillo because it has a saloon where we can discuss what we are going to do next. 2. Our emergency Hideout our HQ is overrun is located in Mexico and is called Torquemada. It provides good cover and think has a building that you can enter for discussing meetings, plans and other stuff. Promotion, Demotion and Punishments When you become a member of my Posse you will NOT be able to do whatever you want. If you do not follow the rules of the Posse listed above than you will suffer a Punishment or if it is bad enough a Demotion will also come your way. Punishments range in five levels. These are: Level 1: Your actions will be reported to highest ranking Soldier there and you will receive a warning. Level 2: If you commit a more serious crime you will remain at the Headquarters and not be able to go on any mission for ten minutes. Level 3: If you commit a even more serious crime the Posse Leader will have a little "talk" with you and you will be Demoted one rank [ if you are already at the bottom you will not be able to rank up until the Posse Leader says so. Level 4: You will be Demoted one rank [ if you are already at the bottom you won't be able to rank up until the Posse Leader says so] and be suspended for as long as the Posse Leader thinks. Level 5: You will be beaten by your fellow Soldiers while two Soldiers point their guns at you you try to fight back you will be killed and suspended for at least two days. Now if you do something worth noticing the Posse Leader will Promote you one rank until you have reached the maximum rank. Soldiers Soldiers Skill Rank High * Posse Leader-Nuka-ColaElite98 * Captain- Soldier's Skill Rank Low * Lieutenant- * Master Sergeant- * Sergeant- * Corporal- * Private First Class- * Private- Specialty Skills For some of the Special skills there is a "Master" version to them which simply means for example more than demolition member can be assigned at once. The "Master" version is to the person that's is the best demolition member. Everyone has a Specialty Skill. Master Demolition Member- Demolition Member(s)- Master Sniper- Sniper(s)- Master Sharpshooter [ weapons other than sniper rifles]- Sharpshooter(s) [ weapons other than sniper rifles]- External links Category:Posses }}